


Cuddlemonsters

by anyrei



Series: TUMBLR SHORT FICS [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve got to be kidding me!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddlemonsters

**Author's Note:**

> So drunk_idjit and I were talking about the recent cockles gifs and I said they were like cuddlemonsters. So she said: “ Cuddlemonsters title of your next fic lmao” and then this happened. Oriinally posted on tumblr

**Cuddlemonsters**

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Cas just couldn’t mean that. There was no way that this was the monster they were hunting. And there was no way that this was even a thing!

 

“There’s no such thing!” Dean added to underline his point.

 

Just that Cas didn’t look like he was kidding. He just stared at Dean, his facial expression was solid as a rock. He probably could win any poker game with that face.

 

Instead of answering Castiel showed him the page in the book he was reading about monster lore.

 

And yep, after skimming through the paragraphs, Dean had to confess that this description fitted the M.O. of their killer perfectly. 

 

“Fuck me…,” Dean murmured. He stood up from the table and paced around the library, rubbing his hand over his face. He really needed more sleep. Or coffee. 

 

_ How was this his life? _

 

Cas walked up to him with a stoic expression: “Don’t let the name fool you. They are vicious little creatures... They look at you, lure you closer with their innocent looks–” Cas was all wide and innocent eyes as he stepped closer to the hunter and suddenly Dean burst into laughter.

 

Cas tilted his head in confusion when Dean grabbed Cas’s shoulder with a grin. “I can imagine how that looks like.”

 

For a moment the confusion was still in place on Cas’s face before realization hit the angel: “Oh…”

 

Dean pulled Cas in a hug and chuckled: “I really missed you, man.” He could feel Cas smile against his shoulder. “Are you luring me closer now, too?” It was a bold flirtation and for a moment Dean wasn’t sure how to react to that. But it just felt so good to have Cas in his arms. Finally at a point in his life where they didn’t had an apocalypse looming over their heads that kept them apart.

 

“Are you afraid?” Dean chuckled as he pulled Cas even closer. This hug was going longer than usual but Dean couldn’t feel himself care.

 

“Never. If you were a cuddlemonster I would already be dead by now.” Dean couldn’t see Cas’s face but he could feel that not even the angel could say the monster’s name without laughing about it.

 

“Maybe I’m a different kind of cuddlemonster,” Dean added quietly, rubbing his nose in Cas’s hair with closed eyes, hoping that Cas would understand the meaning.

Cas nuzzled his scruff against Dean’s throat as he answered Dean’s hope: “I dearly hope so.”


End file.
